


Arranged Mistake || 김남준 - Part I

by im_still_me



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Blind Date, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Good Friend, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Living Together, Mark Tuan In Love, Mark Tuan is a Sweetheart, Mark Tuan-centric, Mark tuan is a good friend, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Short, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_still_me/pseuds/im_still_me
Summary: "You can calm down and ignore my presence." He mumbles sadly.••••••••••She didn't want it.He didn't either.Both were stuck.In an ARRANGED MISTAKE.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mistakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846300
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

_**He, She** _ **_and They_ **

* * *

> **_In my dreams_ **
> 
> **_You're with me_ **
> 
> **_We'll be everything I want us to be_ **
> 
> **_And from there_ **
> 
> **_Who knows?_ **
> 
> **_Maybe this will be the night that we kiss_ **
> 
> **_For the first time_ **
> 
> **_Or is it just me and my_ **
> 
> **_Imagination_ **

* * *

**__ **

**__ **

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**I wasn't going to do this, but better safe than sorry. This is a work of fiction. I do not own BTS or Got7 (I wish I did lol). They are just used in this fanfiction as characters. This work in no way portrays their true personalities. The other characters are products of the author’s imagination (yours truly). Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental (if it has any resemblance it'll be truly dreadful).**

**This is a Kim Namjoon Fanfic.**

**There might be mild swearing included.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Prologue

"Mama?" I called her while she arranged my bed. She hummed softly in acknowledgement, "You once said that I have... have a _dongsaeng_... Is that her?" I stuttered as I saw a little girl, probably four years old, waiting at the threshold of my room.

She's three years younger than me and this is the first time I've seen her. I stared at her to which her expression turned into shock and eventually awe as she waved at me.

"Jihee! I said not to enter this floor. Return to your room!" I snapped my head towards mom as I saw her yell.

I kept looking at her while my sister scurried to her room, "Mama?" I asked in confusion and scared at mama raising her voice.

"It's not you're fault honey.... that you have to stay in this room alone." Mama didn't finish her sentence but I know she's trying to ease my conscience so I didn't counter her words.

 _It is my fault._ I know it but mama doesn't.

_I wasn't fast enough to get away._


	3. Intro; House of Cards

* * *

**Both had** **their lives flashed to the world.**

**It was difficult to live a life off-screen.**

**Mark and Namjoon, had it bad.**

**She lives in solitude.**

**Nothing bothered Jiyeon.**

**Until everything changed.**

**Until she met them.**

**Until they met her.**

**Jiyeon was going to be tied in an arrangement.**

**Namjoon thought it was a mistake.**

**Mark had nothing to hold onto.**

**But that** **wasn't all...**

**Mistakes weren't about their current situation.**

**It was something that happened ages ago.**

**Leaving a scar on her.**

**Making everything difficult.**

**No matter how hard any of them tries,**

**the bond built between them**

**Comes crashing down.**

* * *


	4. 1. Hush The Noises

_"Why don't you guys understand? This is not a solution! You're just throwing your responsibilities away by tying her in an arranged marriage!"_ Jihee yelled.

Jiyeon tried to stop the noises coming out from the other side of the door. The house had thin walls making her efforts to shut the voices out, useless. She sat curled in the corner of the room and was rocking back and forth.

She wanted everything to stop. For the voices to stop.

" _Your_ _appa_ _gave his word long before you were born. Jiyeon is meeting him next week, she is getting married, no matter what you have to say."_ Their mom answered quietly.

 _"What about oppa? What would you say to him when he'll be back from military? Him not being here doesn't mean you can do this! He'll be ballistic knowing about this!"_ Jihee points out.

 _"He doesn't have a say in this either. Whatever that is wrong with Jiyeon,_ _Jinwoo_ _knows it. He will have to come in terms with this."_ Their father yelled back in frustration.

 _"You're making a mistake! You're ruining her life!"_ Jihee argued in frustration.

 _"She has no life to begin with!"_ Jiyeon doesn't remember who said that as she passed out after hearing those words.


	5. 2. Come Back Home

"Thank you everyone!" They bowed to the fans who were calling out their names and cheering them on. Despite the exhaustion, the energy of Armys made them want to never end this concert but slowly they were escalated downwards and the roaring screams became muffled.

The rush on the backstage was nothing compared to the pounding of their hearts.

Breathing in the frantic scene, Namjoon congratulated everyone for working hard when he was handed with a phone.

He had a call from home.

"Hello? Eomma?" He asked sharing a confused look with Jin, who gave him a questioning glance.

"Joon-ah, it's important. Can you take a week off? Come back home."


	6. 3. If You Do

"Hyung! Wait up!" Mark heard Jaebeom call out from the practice room.

Turning to face him, "What happened? Did I forget anything? Am I supposed to go for recording?" Mark asked.

Jaebeom stopped in his tracks and started laughing, "Hyung, you didn't forget anything. I just wanted to ask you about something." He said giving the older boy a wary look.

"Ask me what?" Mark probed him to continue.

"I have asked a friend of mine and she agreed to... agreed to go on a blind date with you." He said the last part in a breath that Mark almost missed it.

 _Blind date? Again!_ Mark scowled internally at the thought but gave him a weak smile and nodded.

He beamed, "She'll be wearing something in baby pink! Meet her at the restaurant near our dorm tomorrow around 7 pm."

Mark nodded reluctantly and waved him goodbye. He agreed because Jaebeom took some efforts and because he wanted to do something for Mark...

Mark walked away and bumped into their Manager who was already looking for him.

"Mark, tomorrow you have a schedule for recording. What time can you squeeze in for it?"

 _Recording?_ He felt an evil idea forming in his head, "Hyung, what about 8 pm?"

_I'll be able to get away from the blind date earlier without being rude..._


	7. 4. Came Back Home

Namjoon removed the mask as soon as he entered his home. He had to take a few days off since his mom called him back for something important.

As he took a seat on the couch, his mom brought him a glass of water while his sister, wordlessly took a seat besides him.

"Eomma? What was so important that you needed me here?" He asked after gulping down the water.

"About that..." She sighed heavily while giving his sister a glance, "We'll talk after your appa comes back."

••••••

"We've decided that you should get married." Namjoon's dad said as he finished eating.

Namjoon choked on his food and immediately his sister started patting his back after offering him a glass of water.

"You should've waited for him to finish his food." His mom said in disapproval.

"The girl is daughter of my close friend. I gave him a word that our kids would tie a knot and it's about time you should start a family." His dad said without letting anyone interrupt.

"She knows about me?" Namjoon asked bitterly knowing that it would be next to impossible to hope that the girl wouldn't know about him or his career.

"She doesn't." Mom answered instead which he didn't realize or registered it in his anxious mind.

"When do I have to meet her?" He asked thinking of ways to get away from the situation but ended up with useless scenarios.

His sister slid something across the table and it was a photograph, "She's beautiful." She said encouragingly.

"Tomorrow." His dad answered as Namjoon took the photo without looking at it.

 _Why do I have to get married now?_ _How am I supposed to bring this up with the company?_


	8. 5. Even If I Wait

"Eomma! I'm stuck in traffic and it would probably take me another hour to reach the restaurant." Namjoon said grumpily as he waited in the car.

_"Alright. I'll inform_ _Jiyeon's_ _eomma_ _about this."_ And she disconnected the call.

He threw the phone on the passenger seat and waited. The traffic didn't seem to move forward. Tapping on the steering wheel, he impatiently looks around.

Out of the blue, he removed his wallet and took out the photo.

She looks beautiful, that's for sure. He noticed her smile, it showed her gums. Her eyes were glistening.

It was then that he noticed that she looked scared. Her smile showed confusion.

" _Jiyeon_ _..._ " He muttered her name as it rolled out his mouth.

If his parents were right about her, she wouldn't know about him.

That brought a thought in his mind, _How can she possibly not know? Does she live under a rock?_


	9. 6. What To Do

Her mother got out first as Jiyeon looked around the interior of the car when she locked eyes with her dad as he was checking the rear view mirror.

He sighed, "He'll be wearing a black mask. He'll recognize you. He knows your name. Now go..."

She wordlessly got out of the car with her bag, "Mama-" Jiyeon stopped as she noticed her mother was talking to someone on the phone.

Jiyeon wanted to ask her mother if she'll wait until this meet is done...

She waited until the call ended and her mother turned to face her, "Let's go inside, honey."

"You're not coming with me?" A horrified squeal leaves Jiyeon's mouth as she whispers the obvious.

"The hostess will show you your table and bring you a cup of hot chocolate. He'll come soon and you won't have to wait longer." Her mother instructed again like a broken record.

 _What about his name? How he looks?_ Jiyeon wanted to ask again but they always answered, _He'll be wearing a black mask. He'll recognize you._

She clutched the bag tightly and hugged it closer as her mother escorted her to the restaurant.

_What should I make of this situation?_


	10. 7. She's A Cutie

He panted like a dog, as he reached the restaurant. He was late for the blind date, Jaebeom set him up with.

Mark remembered him saying, _"She'll be wearing something in baby pink."_

 _Baby pink, my foot_. He grunted as he didn't want to be on this date. It's a blind date just for Mark because the girl knows who he was, considering Jaebum set this up.

Catching his breath, he entered the restaurant.

"How can I help you sir?" The host asked.

"It's OK. I have someone waiting for me. Thanks." Mark bowed and moved further ahead.

He went in and looked around for a girl in baby pink. It took him a while but his eyes finally found her. She was wearing a baby pink sweatshirt.

She was sitting at the table in the corner. He noticed that she was clutching a yellow soft toy while a cup was set in front of her.

He chuckled softly and made his way towards her. She was really pale and had a hair band while her hair were let down.

 _Jaebeom_ _do have a nice taste._ Mark thought as he adjusted his mask.


	11. 8. Leave Her

Jiyeon's mom climbed back in the car after giving instructions to the hostess.

"He's gonna be late." She said as her husband started the car.

"Why are we leaving then?" He asked while abruptly stopping the car.

"So she can learn to live without us, you know since he'll be busy with his career."


	12. 9. Missed Something

Mark approached the table, "Hi, I'm Mark." He said and removed the mask after she turned to face him. He waited for her to squeal but she looked at him blankly.

"Hi." She simply smiled and waved at him.

 _Her smile._ Mark thought as she gestured him to take a seat, it wasn't until she called his name that the boy broke out the trance.

"Sorry." He mumbled in embarrassment. "How long have you been waiting? I'm sorry about that, I was caught up at work."

"It- it's alright." Her grip tightened on the soft toy and he noticed that. Surprisingly she opened it and removed a toffee, it was then that Mark understood it was a bag. "You want some?" She asked holding a wrapped toffee in front of him.

He smiled at her cuteness, "No thanks." He watched her struggle with the rejection then she finally stuffed the extra toffee back in. "What's your hobby?" He asked forgetting the pleasantries, heck he forgot to ask for her introduction due to her smile.

"Oh! I love to paint but writing mostly becomes a hobby." She said cheerfully and he felt a small smile creep on his face.

Jiyeon was happy that she wasn't acting weird like her sister insists. She felt nice that she was doing something her parents wanted her to do.

Just like that they spent almost an hour talking about their interests and hobbies, likes and dislikes; mostly she did the talking. He didn't mind, he liked how she kept talking to herself.

Mark didn't mind it. He was smiling all the time looking at her talking so intently. Then he noticed the time and remembered that he had a recording scheduled.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I gotta leave. I had a great time, hope we can meet again. I have work. Bye." Mark waved goodbye and left reluctantly.

 _I shouldn't have arranged for this recording session...._ He thought gloomily realizing that his plan to escape backfired since he actually enjoyed the date.

After he reached the recording studio that he felt his heart drop in his stomach.

_I didn't ask for her name or her number_ _!_


	13. 10. How Bad Can It Be

Namjoon felt a bit guilty for being late but also satisfied knowing that the girl his parents chose had to wait.

 _I feel bad..._ His mind echoed again.

Shrugging those emotions off, he entered the restaurant. Not noticing the host or the hostess, he went in and not even a moment later did he find her.

Wearing a baby pink sweatshirt , she had pale skin like she never spent time in the sun. Her hair was let down and simply held back by a hair band.

She was looking around like an excited child after school, ready to go home . Even though it wasn't his fault for being stuck in traffic, he felt bad, again.

Timidly, he approached the table, "Jiyeon-ssi, I'm really sorry for being late. I was stuck in traffic." Halfway through the speech he removed his mask and waited for her to squeal but she looked confused.

"Were you the one my parents sent me to meet you?" She asked with her voice strained.

"The one your parents sent you to meet? Yes... Why? What happened? Did someone say anything?" Namjoon shot questions rapidly while growing apprehensive and feeling more guilty.

"I met another guy. He said his name was Mark and apologized for being late too." She said and he waited for her to elaborate, "Appa said a guy would meet me wearing a black mask and that he would know... my name." She looked horrified when they heard a girl yelling.

"He didn't even show up! I'm never going on a blind date again!" She kept yelling at someone on the phone. She wore a baby pink just like Jiyeon.

That's when Namjoon realized what might've happened.

_The guy mistook_ _Jiyeon_ _as his blind date._


	14. 11. Save Me

"Ah!" She started freaking out. She was about to hyperventilate.

 _I spent an hour with a stranger! For no reason!_ She was triggered. Her mind started playing out the horrible incident of her past.

"Hey, are you alright?" Namjoon asked, the guy who she was supposed to meet asked.

"Please take me home. Can you take me home? Please!" Jiyeon begged him while pulling the bag closer to her and hugged it to her chest.

_Anything could've happened... I spent an hour with a person my parents didn't know..._ _Just like that time..._

"I'll call your mom." He said calmly and stood up.

"I want to go now!" She squealed softly as her breathing increased while flinging her arm which tipped the cup of hot chocolate off.

He came to her side and crouched down on his knees to face her, "It's OK. I'll take you home." He said softly while rubbing her back.

"Promise?" Jiyeon asked looking into his eyes while holding up her pinky finger, trusting her parents about him, having a deja vu.

He smiled encouragingly after putting his phone away and locked his pinky with hers.

Jiyeon started taking deep breaths while he helped her calm down, she couldn't believe people would help her nonetheless calm her down . That's when a thought popped up in her mind,

_He's nice enough to help me_ _unlike the others..._


	15. 12. Just One Request

As soon as Jiyeon calmed down enough, Namjoon helped her get up and guided her out the restaurant.

Not long after they were out of the restaurant did Jiyeon stilled and mumbles something incoherent before collapsing on Namjoon.

•••••

Jihee ran to the door as soon as she heard the door bell. She opened the door only to see her eunnie unconscious in RM's arms.

"Eomma!" She yelled and opened the door wider.

"I don't know what happened before I got there and then she asked to go home. She just fainted as we got out." He explained as he laid Jiyeon on the couch.

"It's alright, son. It's just that she got anxious...."

Jiyeon's mom doesn't elaborate more but then someone drags Namjoon away from the room before he can protest.

"You may be an idol but you need to take care of my eunnie." Jihee whispers desperately, "You would've seen how she had a panic attack, it'll probably happen again. You need to be there for her, please." She looked around then fixed her gaze on him again as she pleads him, "Please be there for her. You're gonna be responsible for her since you agreed to this arranged marriage."


	16. 13. So What

_He's a nice guy but will be able to keep his promise?_ Jihee thought as she waited for her father to finish his talk.

"How about booking a resort for it? Yeah... alright, I'll start with the arrangements for the engagement." Her father confirmed on the phone.

"Appa... Why are you rushing these matters?" Jihee whispered desperately trying to understand.

"He's a nice guy. Jiyeon will be taken care of." He sighed.

"Appa, it's not that he's a nice guy or not... It's just that... Jiyeon eunnie... eunnie is not someone who likes being around people." She said trying to convince her father but he just contradicts himself.

"Then he's a perfect guy! He won't be around much."


	17. 14. We On

"Eomma... Is this necessary?" He started cautiously, "This marriage? With Jiyeon?"

"Yes honey." She answered softly. "After marriage you both will be living in the place your Appa and I bought. It's near the dorm, so when you're not working, you're staying with her." She explained everything Namjoon didn't ask for.

"But... I don't think she likes me..." He mumbled weakly.

"It's not you, honey. She has a condition and hates crowd but mostly she prefers solitude." His mom tried explaining poorly about the situation.

"Then how is she supposed to live with me?" Namjoon whispered trying to make sense.

"You guys can come up with something suitable for yourselves." She answered monotonously.


	18. 15. You Stupid American Turd!

He had a huge smile plastered on his face despite the setback that he didn't get his blind date's name or number. Mark knew Jaebum would be helpful in that department.

As he got out the recording studio, "You stupid American turd!" He heard Jaebum yell as he stood in front of him, glaring.

"That's not nice. You forgot the honorifics." Mark said in confusion.

"Ok." He said calmly, " _Hyung_ _,_ you stupid American turd!" He yelled again.

"I'm sorry I scheduled for this recording but I feel bad myself! I barely spent an hour with her!" Mark defended himself while holding out his hands in defeat.

"An hour?! Are you kidding me? You didn't even show up! She called me and cursed me to the ends of hell." He whines.

"Wait, are _you_ kidding me? I was with her! She wore a baby pink sweatshirt just like you said she'd wear something of that color." Mark explained.

"You went? You met _her?_ She wore something in baby pink?" He looked perplexed then he started laughing as something dawned on him. "You mistook someone else as your blind date, hyung!"

Mark felt his heart crumble and the color and warmth of his face drained out.

_I'm never going to meet her again..._


	19. 16. Are You Listening?

She was curled up in a ball, comfortably in her closet under the pile of clothes. She didn't have the will to draw something and after her mom published the journal, she couldn't write anything.

Trying to subdue all those thoughts from the past, the thoughts about her marriage... Jiyeon needed the warmth these pile of clothes provided.

She was about to doze off when a pair of hands slithered in and yanked her out of the warmth. Jiyeon jerked away in distress and pried the hands off.

"It's OK. It's me, Jihee." Jiyeon heard the voice say calmly.

Jiyeon scooted away, trying to put all the distance she can until her back hit the wall of the closet.

"Unnie.... unnie, you need to prepare to meet some more people. Please listen to me. Apparently, appa fixed your engagement day and booked a place for the ceremony. Namjoon oppa's family would be there and some... Many other people too. Oppa won't know about this and eomma made sure of it... Can you like- like try not to panic outside." Jihee stopped abruptly and took a deep breath, "I'm being insensitive." She mumbles faintly to herself before grabbing Jiyeon's hands and clasped it between hers, "Are you listening? You can't show them that you're... That you're like this."

Jiyeon stilled hearing her say that. Everyone said that. The same thing again and again but nobody explained it to her.

 _How_ _am_ _I supposed to act like?_


	20. 17. It's Like That

The marriage was something Namjoon understood but the hurry behind it, he couldn't comprehend that.

He understood that his parents wanted him to settle down and have a family but the only thing he couldn't understand is, why an arranged marriage?

His parents could've waited for him to date a girl he likes, though considering his career, it would've taken some time but wasn't impossible.

"What's on your mind?" Namjoon's sister interrupted his train of thoughts.

Without turning to face her, "Why everything is being rushed?" He asked.

"Jihee won't utter a word to me about this weird promise our dads made! You know what oppa? I've heard so much about Jiyeon unnie from Jihee but I never thought she'd be so pale and confused." She changes the topic. "Jihee said that her Jinwoo oppa is the only who makes unnie feel safe... You'll have a tough time to do the same."

"I know... But I doubt she'll want to be safe with me. Considering I won't be around much."

"Jinwoo oppa isn't around much too. You know he's a Captain. He went into military as soon as he graduated high school."

"He didn't return, yet?" Namjoon asked incredulously.

"No. No one knows why but everyone thought he would come back and yet he didn't. Jihee said that he didn't visit during holidays." She turned to face him, "It's been four years."


	21. 18. Once Again

Mark didn't feel good since the time he learned that he was never going to meet _her_ again. He felt dumb knowing he was so lost in her eyes and her innocent chatter, he didn't even realize that he didn't ask her name.

Yesterday, Jaebum teamed up with Jinyoung and had set him on a date once again. He hadn't understand how to feel knowing he wouldn't see her again as he remembered the agonizing date he went on, yesterday and got ready to pick up his parents.

Since they had a two week break, so his parents had planned to visit him and had asked everyone to come to a resort for a mini vacation. Mark had already packed everything and was ready to leave.

As he was slipping his jacket on, his phone ringed. It was his mother.

"Hey, honey. Don't forget to come pick us at the airport. You promised that you'll spend the break with us at the resort. Try bringing others too."

"Yes, mom. Bambam, Jinyoung and Jackson agreed to tag along but the rest has to go back to their hometowns. Jaebum said he'll try to come meet you guys." Mark said as he closed the door to his room and got out to find the four of his bandmates waiting. "Mom, looks like Jaebum is coming afterall." Mark informed his mom as he saw Jaebum waiting with the others. "We're on the way to the airport now. Call me once you guys get your luggage."


	22. 19. Begin

"Here we are!" Jihee said enthusiastically trying to cheer her sister up as they got out of the car. Jiyeon managed to give her a small smile which pleased Jihee.

She clung to her older sister, "We'll try to make the best of it!" She whispered in Jiyeon's ear.

Feeling a head rush due to the exposure she felt, Jiyeon was feeling dizzy as she hesitantly held onto her mother's forearm on instinct.

Her mother keeps a reassuring hand on Jiyeon's as they stood outside the hotel. Her eyes welled up seeing her daughter who was relying on her.

"You'll be alright honey." She whispered in her daughter's ears because these words were the only thing she could offer as comfort.

Jiyeon's heart felt heavy knowing that this just the beginning.

"There they are!" Came a distant voice and as the family turned towards the source, there stood the In-laws.

The Kim family was here.


	23. 20. She's Clueless

"She's prettier than the picture! She sure has grown up into a beautiful woman." His mother praised Jiyeon.

"Indeed she did. I still remember the bubbly three year old kid who kept running away with my phone to play games on it." His father surprise everyone when he said that.

Namjoon was dumbfounded to hear that. He sure was befuddled to know that the woman he was going to marry once had an _bubbly_ personality.

Namjoon now stood begrudgingly beside his sister who had dragged him to meet Jiyeon while his parents were talking to her parents. His sister was gushing over his would be wife.

"Jihee-ya, you never said that unnie is so beautiful! Unnie, I'm Geongmin. Please take care of my oppa." Namjoon almost snorted at the irony as he heard his sister say that.

~~~~

"She's nice but I don't understand why they're getting her married to you." She said in annoyance following everyone into the lobby. "Like, they could get a prince to marry her but she's going to be stuck with you."

"Thanks for your support."

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that... she's not much of a talker as I've noticed. She looks like someone is out to assassinate her, she kept herself guarded and she's just so clueless!"

"See, I told you. Why are they hurrying this up? Sure she's beautiful but she looks like someone will jump out of nowhere and slice her throat. We barely talked since she fainted the last time I met her." Namjoon sighed as he thought about it while looking at Jiyeon who stood beside her mom almost hiding behind her.

"Appa said that she was bubbly once, it might be the change of environment since they moved away from our neighborhood." She chipped in her thoughts.

"Namjoon-ah?" A voice called out making him still in shock.

Namjoon wished he heard it wrong but it was all in vain as he hoped. _No! Not here. Not him... Please, not today~_


	24. 21. Distracted

Picking up his parents from the airport and then the ride to the resort was nice until Jaebum brought up Mark's failed blind date due to his misunderstanding.

His parents tried to sympathize with their son but couldn't hold their laughs due to his stupidity.

When they reached the destination, Jinyoung got a call from his parents. So he slipped away from the group to talk.

"He said that we should check in and he'll catch up with us later." Mark said as they entered the resort. Getting in the lobby, "I'll get the room keys while you guys can wait in the lounge." He said pointing out to the sitting area.

"We'll be waiting for the keys." Jackson said cheekily as he and Jaebum followed Mark's parents to the lounge.

Grumbling about them leaving him alone, Mark went over the reception. Completing the check-in process, he was about to leave when he heard a soft voice.

"Can we go to the room?"

He knew this voice. This voice had distracted him from reality and sense. It was _her_ voice.

He can recognize it anywhere. It has been engraved in his mind since their _date._

Turning over to the source, he saw her.

He couldn't hear what the older lady beside her said as he saw _her_ going over a seat beside the window.

Not believing his eyes, he walked towards her.

She was looking down at her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress. He couldn't believe she was there, sitting in front of him.

Inching towards her, he subconsciously asked, "You?"


End file.
